Abriendo el corazón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Durante la boda de Yamato y Sora, Taichi deja caer una bomba que cambiará para siempre sus destinos. Estar juntos solo es cuestión de abrir el corazón. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


Aviso que este no es el mejor fic Taiorato que he hecho en mi vida. Estoy muy infeliz con él. Ya haré otro para compensarlo, tanto para mis lectores como para mí xD.

* * *

Este fic entra en **"Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"**

Lo que escogí fue: Taiorato, Bisexualidad. Triangulo mixto.

Esto es lo que ha quedado:

* * *

 **Abriendo el corazón**

 _Puedo amarte aunque tú no me mires.  
_

 _No necesitas mirarme para que te ame._

* * *

Todo se descubrió el día en que comenzó a sentirse incómodo por sus pensamientos…

El día que Sora y Yamato cubrieron nupcias, para ser más exactos. Taichi los felicitó como todo el mundo, les dio sus regalos. Sonrió como un idiota mientras veía a la novia llegar al altar. Le guiñó un ojo a Yamato cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El rubio le sonrió con orgullo.

Y Taichi sintió que algo se electrizaba en él. Pero pensó que tendría que ver con sus sentimientos encontrados. Al fin y al cabo, se estaban casando su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

Cuando Sora entró, con el traje de novia más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho. Si él se sentía así, no quería ni pensar cómo podía sentirse Yamato en el altar. Sus ojos brillaban mirando a la mujer y no podía juzgarlo.

Estaba jodidamente hermosa.

Le miró un instante antes de proseguir el camino que la llevaría al hombre de sus sueños. Taichi levantó el pulgar, animándola. Sora enrojeció y asintió, decidida. Y él entonces, adoptó esa sonrisa idiota de enamorado que no podía ocultar.

La pregunta exacta era: ¿Por quién de los dos? Porque sus ojos iban de uno a otro durante todo el tiempo y por ambos su corazón se estremecía.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Volvió la mirada hacia Hikari. Estaba preciosa con su vestido y tomada de la mano de Takeru, quién le devolvió una sonrisa de preocupación. Taichi asintió.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes la cara colorada, como si tuvieras fiebre.

Taichi negó cualquier cercanía a un resfriado y se concentró en la ceremonia. Un extraño picor creció en su pecho. Estaba lejano al sentimiento del día que animó a Sora a confesarse a Yamato. Era como si esa vez perdiera dos cosas en vez de una.

Al terminar la ceremonia y desplazarse al restaurante, Taichi se entretuvo lo más que puedo con Koushiro y Mimi. Pero era inevitable tener que acercarse a la pareja. Especialmente, cuando Sora tiraba de él, sonriente, alejándolo de la muchedumbre.

—Estás realmente feliz —halagó—. Y guapa. Ahora entre nos y que no tengo peligro de que tu marido me parta la cara —bromeó.

Sora rio con ganas y le dio un toque suave en el hombro.

—No seas tonto. Quería agradecerte por el regalo y preguntarte si estás seguro. Es muy caro.

Taichi se encogió de hombros. Les había regalado un viaje a américa en una buena suite que él mismo había probado tiempo atrás. El billete y la estancia corrían por su monedero y desde luego, la siempre seria Sora tenía que intentar evitar que gastara de más.

—Es un regalo de boda. No puedes desperdiciarlo.

—¿El qué no puede desperdiciar?

Yamato se unió a ellos con tres cervezas en la mano. Dos hizo entrega y la última se la llevó a los labios. Sora le explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía y Yamato le miró de reojo mientras se quitaba el borde de la botella de los labios.

Y joder, qué bien se cerraban sobre ellos.

—Te has pasado con eso.

—No. Me dijisteis que no teníais un viaje programado. Yo os lo he conseguido. No puedes hacer que tu esposa se quede sin luna de miel, Yamato. Así que si me lo devolvéis, me sentiré jodidamente ofendido y tendré que matarte para luego casarme con ella.

Yamato levantó el corazón hacia él.

—Para matarme te hará mucha falta más que eso.

—No sé, cuando tus hijos empiecen a tener mi cara, ya me dirás —bromeó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Ja. Ja. —soltó irónica Sora—. Dejaros de tonterías, anda.

Le acarició las mejillas a ambos y se alejó, aleteando su vestido y reuniéndose con varias chicas que gritaban emocionadas al verla. Mimi ya había conseguido el ramo de la novia y hasta un anillo de prometida por parte de Koushiro y estaba tan radiante que no podía dejar de zarandear a Sora.

Yamato se apoyó contra la pared y él lo imitó. En silencio, observaron al resto de gente bailar sin cesar o reírse a carcajadas.

—Generalmente tú eres el que estarías ahí armándola. Esperaba verte con una corbata en la cabeza e intentando ligarte a una maceta.

Taichi ahogó una carcajada.

—Oye, que ahora soy respetable. Soy un señor de negocios. Un diplomático del mundo Digimon. Tengo que controlarme.

—Ya. Yo diría que es porque algo te aflige.

Taichi rechinó los dientes y apuró un sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Es porque te he quitado al amor de tu vida? —dejó caer mirándole de reojo—. No soy ciego. Pero Sora también es el amor de mi vida. Ella solo tenía que elegir y me escogió.

Taichi apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Tragó y sintió su nuez moverse pesadamente.

—Siento que he perdido a dos cosas en vez de una más bien —confesó sin dejar de mirar al techo—. Probablemente vas a huir. Lo sé. Pero estoy enamorado de ti del mismo modo que de Sora. A eso se le llama Bisexualidad. Lo que no lo he comprendido hasta hoy.

Yamato se quedó a su lado, en silencio, vaciando la botella hasta que no quedó ni gota. Sacudió el objeto entre sus dedos y lo tiró a la papelera cercana. Se volvió para coger la de Taichi y casi se la tuvo que arrancar de los dedos de lo tenso que estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron en el mismo instante en que sus dedos se tocaron.

—Siempre llegas tarde, Taichi.

—

La mano de Sora se cerró sobre el sombrero para impedir que el viento se lo llevara. Sonrió y le miró desde su altura. Estaba subida en lo alto de la barandilla de un puente, con el sol jugando con el color de sus cabellos y el viento con las faldas de su vestido.

Yamato intentó sonreírle de vuelta. Lo intentó.

Sora bajó de la barandilla, mirándole con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin comprender—. Me preocupaba que pudieras resbalar.

—No es cierto. Pasa algo más. Estás ausente desde la boda.

Yamato le besó la nariz y se apoyó contra la barandilla, de forma que el sol le diera en la coronilla.

—Es por Taichi —explicó.

—Ya vi que después de dejaros a solas se marchó. ¿Os volvisteis a pelear?

—No exactamente —negó.

Y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Sora le escuchó pacientemente, jugando con los cordones de su camiseta mientras él explicaba. Asintió a algunas cosas y otra las puso un poco en duda hasta que ambos encontraron el hilo que ataba la situación.

—Así que es eso…

—Sí. Desde entonces no dejo de darle vueltas al tema.

Sora asintió y se acomodó a su lado.

—Si te pones a pensar, ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Tampoco es como que nos hubiera lanzado a los brazos del otro, pero me ayudó a decidirme y siempre, entre ustedes, he visto algo intenso que tenía que ver más allá de la amistad.

—Sora —murmuró sorprendido.

—Te gusta algo. Aunque sea un poco. Algo más que un amigo. Pero también te gusto yo, eso es obvio.

—Creo que he demostrado bastante que te amo, no que solo me gustes —reprochó. Ella rio de su enfado y se apoyó en su torso para besarle los labios.

—Lo sé. Sé qué sientes por mí perfectamente. Pero, te has estado preocupando por Taichi durante todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera te has concentrado en nosotros.

—No era mi intención estropear…

Sora volvió acallarlo con un suave beso.

—Está bien. Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo?

Yamato la miró fascinado. Había muchos motivos por los que se había enamorado de esa mujer. Ahora entendía otro más.

.

.

Cuando Taichi recibió la llamada acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba en el pequeño departamento que el gobierno le había rentado para él en América. Que Sora le llamara por una urgencia no era normal. Así que no dudó en ir aunque se hubiera prometido a sí mismo mantener las distancias.

Tras las confusas palabras de Yamato fue que tomó esta importante decisión.

Cuando llegó al hotel, subió directamente a la habitación. Él se sabía todo de memoria tras haber hecho la reserva. Fue Yamato el que abrió la puerta.

Taichi se quedó en ascuas cuando vi a la mujer al entrar sentada en el sofá y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: una encerrona.

No necesitaba eso. No quería que lo ultrajaran más.

—¿Qué broma es esta, Sora?

—No le eches la culpa a ella —demandó Yamato—. Fui yo quien le dijo que te llamara. Tenemos que hablar.

Taichi se frotó los cabellos y avanzó hasta el sillón de una sola pieza. Sora no se movió y esperó que Yamato se sentara antes de hablar.

—Yamato me lo ha contado todo —empezó. Taichi deseó que lo hundieran en la tierra y no lo volvieran a sacar en la vida—. Es algo que nos ha sorprendido pero a la vez. He de… agradecerte que nos ames tanto.

—Os amo a los dos. ¿Entiendes eso? —cuestionó—. Me gusta tu marido. Me pone. No me importaría follármelo.

Intentó ser todo lo descarado posible pero solo consiguió una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja.

—Lo sé— murmuró tocando una pierna de Yamato—. Yo también quiero esas cosas para con él.

Taichi se frotó el ceño.

—No, Sora, no lo entiendes. Lo mismo que quiero hacerle a él también te lo haría a ti. Estoy enamorado de ambos. De ti desde la niñez y de Yamato como dice aquel me di cuenta hace poco de que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo todo este tiempo era por eso. Y llego tarde. Muy tarde.

Yamato asintió y se frotó la nuca.

—Llegas tarde porque podríamos haber celebrado otro tipo de boda, idiota.

Sintió como la espalda se le tensaba. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Una en que yo no estuviera invitado. ¿Verdad? Siento haberos estropeado la boda de vuestros sueños.

Se puso en pie con ideas de marcharse. Yamato lo retuvo. Forcejearon un instante hasta que lo empujó sobre el sillón. Sora fue la que se movió ágilmente, flexible y siempre atlética. Se sentó sobre él para retener su huida. Yamato se arrodilló a su lado.

—Hubiera sido una boda para tres personas, tonto —respondió mirándole con esos ojos azules que siempre conseguían estremecerlo—. ¿No te das cuenta de las cosas?

Sora se inclinó tras intercambiar una mirada de asentimiento por parte de Yamato. Cuando sus labios lo rozaron al instante sintió la electrizad y que su cuerpo reaccionaba como si recién le estuvieran dando vida.

Yamato le frotó la frente y se la besó por igual cuando Sora se apartó. Taichi estaba que no cabía en sí mismo. Alargó los brazos para estrechar a ambos entre estos. Sora y Yamato refunfuñaron pero no se soltaron.

—Espero. Eso me hace también visual…

—Bisexual, Yamato. Bisexual. Voy a tener que explicarte algunas cosas.

Yamato le asestó un puñetazo en la cadera que lejos de ser doloroso resultó una caricia. Taichi rompió a reír y Sora intentó poner orden.

Los tres se entendían a su modo. Siempre de esa forma que estaba por encima de la amistad. Que surcaba el rumbo del deseo y admitía su sexualidad.

 **FIN**

 **05 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
